


Vamos a lo físico

by Merytneit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytneit/pseuds/Merytneit
Summary: Este fanfic no me pertenece, solo lo traduje al español. Su artista original es *starcanopus*
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	Vamos a lo físico

A Dick le gusta vagar por los pasillos de la mansión. Hay algo tan reconfortante en deambular los vastos terrenos, la capacidad de descubrir cosas nuevas cada vez a pesar de los años de haber vivido aquí. A veces entra en la biblioteca y encuentra un libro que nunca ha leído, posado en el alféizar de la ventana y perderse en una ráfaga de páginas y palabras escritas. O a veces se adentrará en los dormitorios de los demás y ver qué están haciendo.

Como hoy. Se salta la habitación de Damian porque valora mantener sus cuatro extremidades y quién sabe qué brutales trampas explosivas que el chico podría tener esperándolo. Sus pasos lentos mientras se acerca a su objetivo y escucha voces provenientes de la habitación, lo suficientemente altas como para ser escuchadas con música alegre que parece provenir de los parlantes de una computadora portátil.  
"Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso."  
El tono más profundo de la voz de Jason suena tenso, los jadeos laboriosos interrumpen su corta respuesta.  
"Cállate."  
"En serio, ve más rápido".  
"Bájate de mí espalda entonces, Reemplazo".  
"Ooh, delicado".  
La otra voz es, sin lugar a dudas, la de Tim. Dick se detiene a un metro de la entrada de la habitación de Jason, una arruga formándose entre sus cejas mientras contempla si quiere o no asomar su cabeza alrededor del marco de la puerta y arriesgarse a la ira de Jason mirándolo por atreverse a invadir su intimidad. Hay una razón por la que la habitación del hombre está al final del pasillo, ni cerca de ninguno de los demás'. Pero también está inmensamente preocupado por la seguridad de Tim y cualquier infierno hombre más joven ha inventado para poner de los nervios a Jason. La puerta está medio cerrada, pero los dos  
son visibles desde el ángulo en el que se encuentra. Decir que está sorprendido por lo que ve sería quedarse corto. La mandíbula de Dick se abre en un boquiabierto poco atractivo.

Jason está sin camisa, porque por supuesto que lo está, y está en posición horizontal en el suelo, los brazos se esfuerzan por mantenerse su postura mientras se hunde en otra flexión. Basado en el sudor que brilla en su piel, Jason debe haber estado en eso por un tiempo ahora, pero incluso él está luchando ahora, y Dick puede ver por qué. Porque encaramado sobre la espalda desnuda y musculosa de Jason está Tim, en un equilibrio impresionante en una posición de piernas cruzadas con su computadora portátil fijada entre sus rodillas. "Solo digo", reflexiona Tim, tocando su teclado, "Bruce probablemente podría hacer más flexiones de brazo conmigo encima. No soy exactamente el más pesado ".

Dick toma aire. Si él o Damian alguna vez comparan a Jason con Bruce, el resultado final suele ser un viciosa sesión de sparring que termina un poco demasiado sangrienta. Todavía es un poco sensible a los eventos que había ocurrido, después de todo. Pero Jason simplemente extiende los brazos, se levanta y se limpia la gota de sudor en la frente con una mano, hundiéndose en la siguiente sin dudarlo. Tim se tambalea un poco, logrando enderezarse agarrando uno de los hombros de Jason. "Cuidado con lo que dices", espeta Jason, pero la advertencia carece de fuerza. "Puedo despedirte en cualquier momento".  
"Sí, sí, pero te gusta cuando estoy encima de ti, ¿no es así?" Dick casi se ahoga con el aire. “No así, no. Por lo general, estás demasiado distraído para investigar cuando estás conmigo". 

Espera espera espera. ¿Qué? "Oh, tienes razón", dice Tim a la ligera, aunque ahora sus mejillas están teñidas de rosa. "Pero aún así. Ya sabes en realidad, este es un buen ejercicio para fortalecerse. Solo te estoy ayudando". Las flexiones se detienen.  
"Sabes", Jason baja la voz y dice en un tono a la vez indiferente pero depredador que envía escalofríos incluso a la columna de Dick, "si realmente quieres involucrarte más, puedo pensar en otro entrenamiento del que definitivamente no tendrás quejas ".

Madre de Dios. ¿Qué esta pasando? La cabeza de Dick gira un poco y una parte de él desea que lo notaría porque realmente no quiere saber qué viene después. No quiere confirmación del desarrollo más extraño desde que se enteró de que Jason había vuelto a la vida. Sus oraciones mentales no funcionan. Tim se baja de la espalda de Jason tan rápido que es como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Jason se pone de pie, rodando su hombros hacia atrás para aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado en sus músculos. Dick tiene que dárselo. El hombre está construido. La emoción pura ilumina los ojos de Tim mientras Jason se cierne sobre él, de cabello blanco y negro húmedo por el sudor que cae en sus ojos mientras arrastra su mirada sobre Tim. Cuando Jason le quita la computadora portátil a Tim, la arroja a un lado y empuja al joven de espaldas a la cama con suficiente fuerza para provocar un ruido de sorpresa de Tim, Dick lo toma como su señal para irse.

Se escapa hacia su propia habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. Bien, realmente no puede decir que no aprendió nada nuevo hoy.


End file.
